This invention relates to a structure for attaching a protective member (e.g., a footrest or a tibia pad) to a support. The protective member may be made of a soft impact-absorbing material, and the support may be a vehicle body panel forming a base for the protective member.
Various structures are known for attaching a protective member or other member, such as a tibia pad, to a support, such as a floor panel of a vehicle. As examples of the prior art, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-14522A, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-145286A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,272, International Publication No. WO 2003/071904 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,424. In general, the prior art is deficient or disadvantageous in one or more respects, including the need for multiple attaching pieces, the need for a mounting hole or through-hole, and the need for structures that are complex in their configuration or mode of operation.